The Second War
by thegiggityguy123
Summary: Iron Man is now rebuilding more Iron Man suits. He is helping the Autobots. Megatron is back so is many other Deceptecons and Autobots. Some Avengers action mostly Iron Man. Micaela is back. Romance for Sam and Micaela. Iron Man is Action, Friendship, and possibly Humor


After the big Autobot and Deception war, everything seemed quiet for Sam . His girlfriend, Cary wanted to get married, but he was not ready yet. He was still trying to get his mind off his ex, Micaela Banes. He still loved her, even though she did not love him anymore. Bumblebee, his friend and car, was still with him. Bumblebee was almost ready to speak, as of what Ratchet said. He still wondered if Micaela still loved him. Wheelie and Brains survived the crash when they crashed the Deceptecon ship. Ironhide did not make it, he fell in battle when the Autobots were tricked by Sentinel Prime. Ratchet lived, he now was helping NEST find more transformers. Wheeljack died when half the Autobots were captured. Sideswipe is now Optimus's second in command. Jazz died while he could in Mission City. He fought bravely against Megatron. Arcee died fighting in Egypt. Jetfire died when he gave his parts to Optimus Prime. Skidd and Mudflap went into hiding after Egypt. They were later found in Iran. Jolt was damaged after Egypt. Optimus Prime lost an arm while facing Sentinel Prime and Megatron. Sam could not believe it was all over, after 4 years. He was given an award by the President. As was Epps, Lennox, and surviving men of NEST. Tony Stark or Iron Man was there to present the caught up with Sam." How was it l, with the whole war of robots ?" He said." I guess, bad. We lost many Autobts but we won." What would the Autobot's and your reaction if I said I could bring back the fallen." Stark said." Oh god no he was evil." Sam said." Not that one." Stark said." Oh well then we would be thrilled." Sam said." Okay then, I'll get right to work. I'll let you know when I'm done." After that Tony knew he would have to get to work.

He started of on crating Jazz. He told NEST he needed all the parts to him. After he got what he asked for. He began welding and experimenting. Heupgraded Jazz's gun to where it could shoot a more improved repulsor. Sam told him that they needed a spark for life. He began to work on the spark. He made it as if it were his own core. He needed to work on the transformation device in there head. He looked at the device for five minutes before figuring it out. He made a mask l, similar to the Iron Man mask and put it on a manikin. He pointed it at his BMW. It worked. Jazz was still not in one piece. He figured he could add the metallic devices into Jazz. He gave His mark 43 armor the thing to put all the pieces together. After a couple of hours it finally worked. Jazz was like a new improvement on what Tony Stark could do. He did the same with Ironhide, it took him a week to put together since he was bigger, and was rusted up to the point when everything fell off. Wheeljack took about 3 days. Jetfire took him half a month since he was older and bigger. He also repaired Optimus's arm. He also figured," Why stop there ?" He made more Iron Man suits the same size as a Transformer. When he was done with his work he showed the Autobot's. They were impressed on what a human could do. He did not call S.H.I.E.L.D. They would want one.

On Cypertron, the doctor was there looking for a way to revive all the Deceptions." Aha is this an Asgardian spector." He said gladly." Who's is its though."

" Mine." Said amysterious voiceo ." I am Loki."

" Is it really the son of Odin." The doc said.

" No I am, I am a Frost Giant but raised a god." Loki said angrily.

" Oh."

" As much aI'd like to stay and chat, I have to figure out a revenge plan upon The Avengers."

Back in New York

Tony Stark was far from done on his things- to-make-list. He had to repair his house in Malibu. Make a teleportation device with some help of The Hulk, for Thor. He also had to make a more improved suit for Cap. When he started to make plans for how his house should look like The Iron Patriot a.k.a. Rowdy, came by." Tony we need you and your suit now !" He kinda screamed." Okay Rowdy, calm down say groose frabba." Tony said sarcastically. When Tony got the mark 44 on, He followed Rowdy to a construction site." Um, Rowdy why are we here ?" Tony asked." Something about a giant robot." Rowdy said." Giant not yet, but robot yeah I can handle this." Tony said in confidence." Are you sure ?" Rowdy began to creep Tony out. When Tony looked back it was not Rowdy for sure, it was a robot, but not giant. Tony used his repulsors to hit its face. It worked . Then five more, only way bigger came

" Quick kill it !" One said.

"it ?" Tony said.

" And get the life charge out of it." It said.

" Life charge, Oh you mean this thing. Well come get it." Tony before fleeing. Just like that he was being chased by copies of an jets. He called Optimus Prime, and asked for some help. They were gonna meet at the NEST base in New Jersy. The new Autobots that arrived to Earth were Warpath and Evac. The NEST defense system had an excellent target finder. They all aimed at Tony and the robots. Tony evaded the lasers, while the robots armor was pierced they changed back into robot form. When Prime got there he was studying the robots." No it cant be." Prime said." What is it ?" Lennox asked." These are Deception drones that repair others and by the looks of it there may be more."


End file.
